This invention relates to a combination fluid collection and disposal apparatus for collecting and disposing fluids aspirated from a patient from a surgical procedure.
Over the years, hospitals and other health care facilities have been searching for a safe and convenient manner in which to handle and dispose fluids aspirated from patients during surgical procedures. A major concern today is to reduce hospital personnel's exposure to the fluids which may contain harmful and dangerous substances.
One device commonly used to aspirate fluids from a patient is a cannister having an inlet connected to a vacuum source such as a clinical vacuum provided in the operating room. The cannister outlet is connected to a suction tube for suctioning fluids from the patient. The vacuum in the suction tube is regulated by manually adjusting the clinical vacuum. Once the procedure is completed, the fluids in the cannister are typically disposed of by incineration of the entire cannister or by opening the cannister and pouring the fluids down the drain. Both methods require handling of the cannisters which increases the chance that hospital personnel may be undesirably exposed to the fluids as a result of a spill or leakage from the cannister. Furthermore, if the cannister's contents are poured down the drain, the fluids may splash or otherwise result in the formation of aerosols that contact the person attempting to dispose of the waste. Thus, there is a need for a device which reduces hospital personnel's contact with aspirated body fluids and safely disposes the fluids without unnecessary risk of contact by the hospital personnel.